


Tilt you back

by Diadem (pastelstarsandacid)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, In less than 800 words, It probably isn't, M/M, Not sure if that's an acheivement, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and there's Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelstarsandacid/pseuds/Diadem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's a desperate hunger, a feverish desire that needs to be sated, else they'll fall and keep falling, down through the cracks."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilt you back

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've got about five other projects awaiting completion, but I found this lying around in my files and decided to give it a home.
> 
> I didn't intend for my first post in this fandom to be smut, but...it happened anyway. Sorry. Unless that's what you all wanted- in which case, your wish is my command *throws this piece of trash at you*
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated, even if all you want to do is hurl abuse at me. I want to hear anything you have to say. And please be brutally honest- I don't want to be one of those people who write horribly but everyone's too scared to tell them *shudders*

* * *

They know how to be gentle, to satisfy their desires in the most beautiful of ways, losing themselves in careful touches and sinful whispers; winding eachother tighter until neither can hold back, but unravel at the seams as the pleasure spills over them in waves. They can take their time, building themselves up only to break again, falling into the other until they're practically one entity, unable to discern who is who in the tangle of limbs- ivory and gold, ebony and blonde. But sometimes it's still not enough, and they come completely undone, burning desire overtaking all else as they carve their marks into eachother's skin, too rough and demanding but unable to stop, to suppress their desperate need for _more_ , right here, right now, before it's too late. They can do it all, no matter the cost, and won't hesitate to do it again.

They need each other far more than they'd ever care to admit, in every sense of the word, and when touches and shared smiles and whispers of "I'm glad you're alive" are no longer enough, they find their peace in other, rougher methods, tearing apart the layers between them to burn their frustrations away. It's a desperate hunger, a feverish desire that needs to be sated, else they'll fall and keep falling, down through the cracks.

It's that hunger that drives them into an abandoned office- it's their only viable option right now, when home is twenty minutes too far away to wait; the flames have already been stoked to an unbearable height, scorching their skin, until they have no choice but to ease their aching burns in the only way they can.

"Fuck." Roy pants, unable to hold back a choked groan as Ed grins, the wicked little shit, and resumes his position between Roy's thighs. Roy just tightens his fingers where they're coiled in golden curls, a silent plea of _don't stop, don't ever stop._  Ed moves with an almost fluid grace, pressing his mouth against him until he fails to hold back a gasp of pleasure, as his hips contract suddenly and his vision flickers white at the edges, a blaze of ecstasy that leaves him breathless, legs trembling with aftershocks as he struggles to stand.

"I thought you promised to keep quiet?" Ed smirks evilly, and Roy isn't having any of that, not today; he shifts their positions none-too-gently until Ed's the one pressed to the wall, tightly pinned and scrabbling for purchase, hungry kisses leaving trails of fire in their wake as Roy dips his fingers below Ed's waistband, pausing to swallow the desperate moan that falls from his lips. Then he moves slightly, coiling his hand around the heat between his legs, and Ed throws his head back against the wall in a silent cry, eyelashes fluttering shut as he arches against Roy, grinding himself further into the slow friction. Roy presses his advantage, increasing the intensity of his movements, until Ed lets out a frantic whine, deliciously loud and uncontrolled and full of  _too much_ and  _not enough_.

"I thought you promised to keep quiet?" Roy echoes smoothly, earning him a savage glare.  
"Don't you dare, don't you _fucking dare_ \- oh, _fuck_ _Roy_ , you-" Ed's voice breaks off and his eyes darken, pupils expanding until they've almost blotted out the gold irises. He's so close to breaking point, but still holding himself back, unwilling to lose his ground, and Roy allows himself a moment to appreciate his efforts before he launches his counterattack.

" _There_." he purrs as he moves, and Ed shakes his head with a choked sob, sweat clinging to his temples as he tenses, before falling limp and boneless against him, gasping raggedly. Roy holds him and strokes his hair as he shudders, sliding down the wall until they're slumped across the floor, unmoving, utterly spent.

"Feel any better?" Roy asks, a little while later, and Ed smiles slightly, tracing patterns idly against the curve of Roy's wrist.

"Yeah." he whispers, eyes fluttering closed in exhaustion rather than arousal; he curls closer, head growing heavy against Roy's shoulder. "You?"  
"A little." Roy replies quietly, and it tastes like "I love you".

Ed's eyes narrow slightly as he searches Roy's features- he's always been able to see through him in moments like this- and he huffs a tired laugh.  
"You stupid, beautiful bastard." he murmurs, not unkindly. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just go now... *runs away in terror*


End file.
